


Three's A Crowd

by YourKinglyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A random ass dude too, Anal Sex, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Finger Sucking, His names Kevin, In Lance's bussy, Lance can take two dicks this is canon, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shiro - Freeform, alcohol consumption, at the end?, i wrote this in 4 hours, lance - Freeform, possessive shiro, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: In a slightly tipsy state of mind, Lance proposes a threesome with Shiro and a man of his choosing. Before Shiro offers a say Lance is already searching for a man. When he finds one a messy situation ensues and Shiro is finally able to let something he's been bottling up inside after.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's ya boy Steven and guess what I'll be doing tonight? _Yeeesss_ posting porn again. 
> 
> Seriously though, before we get into anything: **If sex that has alcohol consumption involved makes any of you reading this uncomfortable please look elsewhere. Though it is mentioned at the very beginning of the fic and then never mentioned again I still do not want to make a single one of you uncomfy**
> 
> Now, for those of you who are fine with it let me explain this fic was written in the span of a few hours, there is no beta and there is not much editing besides fixing some grammar mistakes. I apologize if the POV jumps around a lot but there are three men, one who isn't named till much later in this fic all with he/him pronouns and that is incredibly annoying to write cdbnecjeiu. That being said, please enjoy this fic and don't forget to kudo and comment ;;!

It was Lance who suggested it, in a drunken fit at the club. Influenced by shots of alcohol.

A threesome with whoever he chose fit.

On a sober mind, Shiro would never have agreed to something but under the flashing fluorescent lights, showing off flashing colors in an epileptic mayhem and with more shots than he can count under his belt there was no way he could have denied the blue eyes of his lover or the way his lips pouted when he asked. The music playing in the background was a cacophony of music that Shiro couldn't keep track of, but couldn't stop trying to focus on. It rattled him to his bones, the bass so intense he could feel it bounce around in the cavity of his chest- it was easy to lose track of the other paladin.

But it was just as easy to keep an eye on him. Even in the darkest of rooms, in the quietest of places, Lance was the loudest. The bright blue crop-top that had 'Daddy's Boy' written in bold neon yellow almost flashed to life when the white LED lights flashed in spastic rhythm. Shiro took his place in one of the above-standing ledges and just _watched_. Lance was like a predator on the prowl, a serval cat weaving its way through the sea of sweaty bodies, grinding against each other and moving with the noise. Shiro tracked his movements with careful eyes, they were out here for fun but the smaller man tended to get himself in trouble when he was hunting like this. His vision glided to a man sitting at the bar, swirling his glass before downing it whole. 

_Lance's target._

The tanned man made his way slowly, sauntering over to him before sliding a hand delicately over the broad expanse of his back and taking a seat right next to him. Shiro liked to watch this happen, liked to see how quickly a man could fall for the flashy smile and bright eyes. To see how quickly it would take for Lance to push Shiro's patience, to feel the rage simmering through him as he made his way through the clubs and purposefully placing himself directly between the two bodies. He could feel it now, that same heat of jealousy coursing through his veins, burning him inside till there was nothing left.

Patience yields focus, and furthermore, patience would lead to reward.

He had no right to be jealous anyway, but he couldn't really help it. He and Lance were not together, weren't even an item. They were nothing but lovers who remained opened and inclusive. Sometimes he wished it never was like that, wished that he and Lance could have had things go normally for them and Shiro could properly take him out on a date if Lance was into that but _he_ was the one to come into Lance's room that one night and _he_ was the one who agreed to their relationship. A mistake all together but it was fruitful nonetheless, he got off and that's what mattered. Right?

No. Absolutely not. But no one was going to know about that but himself, regardless.

Lance worked his magic quickly and Shiro watched him like a hawk. The other man's hand landed on Lance's shoulder and brought him closer.

The bait was taken.

And so was Shiro's temper.

He turned and started making his way back to the apartment, Lance could take it from here and he didn't really wanna watch him do so.

* * *

Things got heated quick- too quick.

Lance had led them into the apartment, all giggles, and smiles while Shiro waited in the bedroom with bated breath. He could hear the giddy mumbling from Lance telling the dude to get his clothes off and then they were in the bedroom. Lance stared at him with a smirk for just a moment before leading the other inside. "Kashi this is-

Shiro had absolutely no desire, patience or time meeting them halfway. He grabbed the strangers chin and tugged him in for a heated kiss while Lance watched. His stormy greys did not close as the others did, they did not waver. He licked at the slightly chapped lips with intent and when they parted just slightly he dove in, wrestling for dominance. The man moaned into Shiro's mouth but there was no reciprocation. Shiro needed to let him know who would be taking charge of this fiasco tonight and it certainly would not be some random ass man coming into the room for a single night. Beside him the smaller man let out a husky 'oh' while they tongue wrestled, eyes filling with lust when Shiro pulled away from him, leaving a heavy string of saliva connecting them before it snapped. "I don't need names."

It's been not even a minute and to see Lance already this turned on, and the other mans gaze hazed with want- it excited him. Lance sunk to his knees in front of Shiro, mouthing at the outline of his cock hidden beneath black compression shorts. Pretty pink lips kissed their way up his clothed shaft, resting at the head where his tongue met the growing wet spot. Shiro rubbed at his head, fingers threading through pretty brown locks. "That's it, baby. Keep it going." His heated breath made him twitch and his underwear came off quickly, cock throbbing proudly against Lance's cheek.

Stranger moved right along Shiro, heat palpable off his body and for the first time Shiro really looked at him while Lance was busy toying with their cocks. He was built nicely, nothing unattractive by any means- not that he doubted Lance's taste in men and certainly not because he was just slightly defensive as it was. And he wasn't small by any means, but he was bigger. That thought got him going even more- he could please Lance more, reach deeper than the other man could. 

Lance started jerking them both off, pressing their heads together and mixing globs of pre while is tongue hung heavy underneath them, tasting them. Shiro wondered who tasted better, wondered who Lance would rather taste out of the two of them. Shiro's cock popped out of Lance wetly before he went to the other mans, tongue swirling at the head before bobbing down halfway. Up and down, up an down. Stranger thrusted ever so slightly into Lance's mouth, encouraging him to go deeper but Lance held his depth. He let off with another wet pop, attending to the heavy balls the hung beneath stranger cock, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Stranger let out a quiet his while Lance played with him. His stroking never gave way but Shiro was getting antsy. He didn't like being neglected, he realized. Didn't like not being the center of Lance's attention.

"So who's -shit that feels _good_ \- who;s gonna fuck the slut first?" 

Shiro had the indescribable urge to smash his face his then but a light tap on his bare calf brought his attention down to the man before them on his knees. Lance had pulled away with a smirk on, clearly risen to the challenge. His own cock hanging freely and bobbing for release. "You are, of course. The guest gets first dibs." He purred, gaze locking onto Shiro's while he spoke, waiting for some kind of reaction but he was a man above being petty and smashing someones face in. He let out a snort before backing away. This was for Lance, not for himself and not for anyone else. "So get on the bed, lay down and _relax_. I've already prepped plenty."

"You don't gotta tell me twice." With that he crawled on the bed and took his position, laying on his back, arms thrown behind his head and legs spread just so with confidence. Lance took his time admiring while he stood and made his way over to the other, eyes glossing over every little aspect the man had to offer. He was a fine choice indeed and his head was filled to the brim with the number of things he would do, could do to the man if he didn't already have a plan already. 

"Takashi." 

"Yes."

"Come have a seat. I want you to watch everything, _do not_ look away from this. And no touching." 

And Shiro didn't. The repeated mantra that this was for Lance was in his head over and over and over again while Lance spread his ass, displaying a slicked up hole ready to be filled. Gritted his teeth together when he teased the cock between the two ample cheeks and the divet between them, tip catching on his rim every now and again. Lance did not break eye contact while he ground against the waiting man, teasing and setting the bait for all he was worth. He finally broke it when the head of the other mans cock sunk in, a small wet pop noise rang in Shiro's ears followed by the sickly wet squelch of lubricant his lover had fucked into himself. 

"Holy _shit_." Stranger moaned, hands gliding to the junction of Lance's hips and thighs to slam the rest of himself in. Lance swung his head back, mouth open in an empty moan. "God you're feel so fucking hot inside- _christ_." He gave Lance little time to adjust, not that it was necessary but the man clearly had no sense of intimacy. He gave him a few seconds and then he started fucking into the hungry hole with aggression. He was sloppy, uncoordinated and Shiro hated it but the moans Lance elicited from his pretty throat got his dick going more than anything. His eyes couldn't stop watching the strangers cock piston into his lover’s ass in quick, short bursts. His cock was impressive, Shiro was going to admit and it was such a waste he didn't know how to use it. He wrapped a pale hand around his own cock, hissing at how it jumped in his palms before he started tugging at it at a slow pace. His other hand gripped at heavy balls, tugging and rolling them around between fingers while the noises the other two were making guided him into a jealous lust. Heat pooled beneath his navel time and time again but every time he felt the pleasure starting to build the moaning from the other man killed it.

This was a bad idea, he should never have agreed to this at all. The admiral was never going to get off like this, while the man he longed for was being fucked into like a toy by a man who was only here to get off. Lance didn't deserve it. 

Lance was just a slut for cock, as far as Shiro was aware. He ground down occasionally to meet the thrusting halfway, moaning all the same. Tanned hands were on either side of the stranger, holding himself up and strong thighs flexed while he bounced on the cock inside him. Time and time again he watched Lance fuck himself on the others sex, balls bouncing against his abdomen and cock slapping against his own stomach, just like Lance asked him to. Drool pooled in the corner while the man beneath him moaned time and time again.

He was way too fucking loud for Shiro's sanity and his cock was aching to be inside Lance.

But Lance was enjoying it.

And that made Shiro made. _Furious_

His body moved before his mind could stop him and suddenly he was crouched behind Lance, in full view of the balls currently slapping against the supple cheeks. Was he going to do this? He zoned out for a second, watching Lances insatiable hole take another mans dick inside unsated. With one hand on Lance's hips, he lined himself up, gave a testing press against the hole and let out a guttural moan when he realized it could take him easily. Lance prepped beyond his fingers like he usually did, took a much bigger toy than usual and rode himself to this point and the thought of the bronzed man alone in the apartment riding dildo wider than two pushed his need to a level he could no longer ignore. He pushed himself in, a heavy satisfaction laying over him when Lance let out the most erotic noise. He whimpered and cursed while being stretched, Shiro languidly taking his time.

Toys could not and would never compare to the real thing and Lance moaned once again when Shiro hilted him, toned chest pressed possessively against his back. He was stretched to a new limit, not even his toy had prepared him for two. Shiro was big, bigger than the man beneath him and he could feel the two heats inside him stretching his stomach. He looked down to his abdomen, cock jumped when he saw how _full_ he was. It wasn't very noticeable but the bulge was evident. 

"God _please_." Lance cried out, rocking his hips in shallow motions and hissing with pleasure both ways. Stranger behind him was about to open his mouth but Lance caught him just a beat quicker. "If you both don't start fucking me-"

Shiro obeyed and gave a hard grind inside Lance with a huff of his own, cutting off his voice. The many times he's been inside Lance, having the smaller man writhing beneath him while he was fucked into couldn't compare to how _tight_ he was. Stranger followed suit but kept the same erratic and sloppy pace and he went right back to being vocal. Even with Lance's walls clamping and the two cocks frotting inside strangers voice- his very presence was distracting Shiro. He didn't think his patience could wear this thin, a small string stressing and ready to snap.

Lance let his head fall down and Shiro watched Stranger lean up to kiss him- that's when the string snapped. He took his hand away from toned hips and _slammed_ it against the other mans face, pressing him down against the mattress, palm over his mouth and fingers dangerously close to plugging the man's nose up too. There was only so much he could take and he decided there immediately when the man crossed his comfort lines that things would be a lot better if he didn't utter a _fucking_ word. Lance, who was sandwiched between them let out a gasp at the motion but Shiro's thrusting didn't let up once again breaking his train of words. 

Maybe he didn't set the boundaries before but he was going to now. Lance was not someone to just do whatever with and even if he said so Shiro decided he had enough of sharing. His thumb hovered over the other man's lips. "You're way too loud. Use that mouth for something else and _suck_."

 

Shiro felt reluctance and hesitancy under his grip and he applied more pressure, to which he was rewarded with lips swallowing his thumb to the knuckle and tongue swirling around the metal finger, sucking obediently. He did not let off on the pressure and he felt the movement of a cock against his own inside Lance's tight heat as he fucked into him. The frantic thrusting had stopped and turned to slow grinding, Lance's hands gripping at the sheets and drool sliding down his chin and onto the stranger's chest.

Shiro let himself go then, laying against Lance's back, pressing himself hard against him and resting his chin on his shoulder. His other arm wrapped around Lance tightly, hands wandering across muscled pectorals and gliding over the sensitive buds of Lance's nipple, index finger rubbing in circular motions before pinching the bud between his thumb.

" _Mngod-_ Shiro, _please_!"

The pressure in his stomach, two cocks dominating and stretching his insides, fucking into him like he was just an item- it fucked him up. Lust pooled hot and heavy in his stomach and his balls twitched with anticipation, if they kept using him like this he was going to lose it. With every joining thrust, his cock jumped and his body rocked forward. Shiro was impaling him so aggressively, head of his cock smashing into the bundle of nerves while the other cock inside him pressed it harder against his prostate, milking him for all he was worth."

"Please what, Kitten?" Shiro asked, voice sweet and gentle. A total contradiction, given how hard he was going. "Tell me- tell _us_ what you need." He was close too. Now that the only noise ringing through the room was Lance's moans he could concentrate and the man was still sucking on his fingers like a good bitch.

_As he should be._

When Lance would vocalize what he wanted Shiro slowed his pace, pulling out agonizingly slow till the tip of his head barely rested inside and then fully burying himself him right after. He swung his leg up and angled himself and then did it again, hammering the bundle of nerves in a relentless assault. He was still wrapped tightly around Lance, hugging him and keeping him still while his fingers pinched and tugged at Lance's nipples. The darker man drabbled now, words slurring at the assault. He was so full, felt so overstuffed and he was almost there. "I can't give you anything if you don't tell me, baby."

"Shiro... _ah_ please, please I wann- _mnn_...I wanna cum." Lance hand reached behind and grabbed a handful of Shiro ass, squeezing and pulling forward, encouraging the thrusting. The contact had Shiro shivering and cock twitching inside Lance and he looked down at the state of the man Lance pulled from the club. His palm was still very much covering his face, thumb still being played with between chapped lips with a heavy tongue. But he noticed the sliver of eyes looking right into his own and he smirked. He'd give Lance everything he asked for because he deserves everything he asked for. But first-

"Good boy... _good boy_. We'll let you cum but you need to do something for me, baby. Ok? Can you do just one thing?" He and the stranger, for once synced with thrusting, lazily grinding into Lance and their balls sliding against each other. Shiro was close too and by the twitching, he could feel against his own cock so was the other man inside him.

"Yes yes, yes. C'mon"

Shiro almost laughed. Almost. Lance was so good for him, deserved all that Shiro could give him. After this, he wouldn't share Lance again, a first and last time for everything he supposed. 

"Who feels better?" He asked, staring right into the other man's eyes.

Lance was quiet for a moment, teeth biting on his lower lip to keep the moans at bay but that didn't stop the whimpering. Shiro took pride in it, ego blazing that Lance made these noises in their room. He wanted to swallow those noises, devour Lance as he rightfully should. He started a quicker pace again, wanting to hear the noises again, aiming right for Lance's prostate while he slammed into him with as much force as he could. Lance did not give him an answer and he teased his chest further, with precision, using his middle finger to tease the area around his bud, thumb and index tugging _hard_.

Lance let out a breathy moan then " _Fuck_...yours- you do, Kashi, _god_ , please-"

Shiro watched the man eyes he held down dilate and he couldn't stop the smirk that played out on his lips. "Good boy." He said, parting his lips and biting into the junction of Lance's neck and shoulders while he looked into the other's eyes. Marking him. Sucking a bruise that would be visible clear as day the morning after. Lance came in shambles, moans broken and tears welling in the corners of his eyes. His body shuddered while both cocks worked him through his orgasm and beyond. His grip tightened, tried to pull away from the overstimulation as Shiro's cock railed his prostate, milked him through it. The stranger came first, cock twitching violently as he released inside Lance with a grunt, mouth muffled still by Shiro's hand and the silver-haired man came right after, another wave of satisfaction that he lasted longer. Every pulse of cum that filled Lance in heavy ropes was met with a shallow thrust, pushing both the men's fluids deeper inside Lance while they filled him.

When they pulled out, Lance's body gave out, arms jello as he slid onto his stomach next to the stranger in a mess of quite, breathy laughter. Shiro gave his ass a good slap and he glanced over at their accomplice, who looked fucked out already and an inch away from sleep. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth and Shiro watched sleep take over him slowly before falling next to Lance and letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

Shiro woke up first to the sun peeking between their curtains. Peaking over to see two bodies dozing half buried under the sheets. He saw the now darkening mark against Lance's neck and smiled. Shiro's jealousy looked good on Lance but he wouldn't let it get this out of hand again. 

Coffee called his name and after throwing on a pair of sweats, made his way to the Keurig in the kitchen. His hands tapped on the cool-toned marble of their counters while the liquid poured into his "#1 Champion' mug. Footsteps approached, then stopped and Shiro turned lazily to meet the face of Mr. Stranger who was blessed with joining them last night. The silence was awkward, palpable and Shiro leaned against the counter, one arm resting on the ledge while the other brought the mug to his lips as he stared. The guy was clean cut, hair wasn't too unattractive but otherwise, he was boring in appearance. Unbiased opinion, of course. The other was fulled dressed save for the shoes left at the entrance and he looked a mess. He was muffled last night, incapable of voicing his thoughts out last night but he had free reign now.

His gaze was reciprocated with that of irritation but Shiro could only meet him with something close to smugness as he hid his quirking lips behind the mug. 

"That was a _wonderful_ night. Thank you _so_ much for joining." He finally spoke.

"Ye-"

"No. That was your cue to leave, the door is down _that hall_ " He pointed in its respectable direction "And to the left. Grab your shoes."

A spark of irritation fluttered inside his chest when the man took his time to walk like he was being kicked out of _his_ apartment. "You don't need to be so fucking rude, y'know. You invited me into your place, not sure what I did to _you_." 

Shiro stood full attention now, sizing the other man up. He wondered how quickly he could start a fight and if he could end it even quicker- something about this persons very being just made him uncomfortable, like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Don't get it twisted. _Lance_ invited you here, I just went along with it."

There was a strange silence between them, had it not been for the lack of outside noise Shiro would not have caught the mumble.

"What?"

He was stared at again, this time with an emotion he couldn't identify. The dude was irritated with Shiro, clearly, but if he'd just _leave_ this wouldn't be an issue. 

"Maybe you need to check yourself. You're all rude n' shit but it's not _my_ fault your slutty ass boyfriend needed someone else?"

He was very calm for a moment, carefully thinking over his next course of action as he set the mug down carefully on the counter. Shiro would never break something Lance bought him, after all. Anger radiated off of him, chest tight and mouth pressed hard to stop himself from raising his voice. Shiro's feet moved, slowly at first and then he sauntered quickly, arms flexing. Oh, he was going to beat the _shit_ out of this dude. Break his nose in. "You son of a _bi-_ "

" _Enough!_ " Lance's voice echoed against the walls of the apartment. "Takashi, don't you fucking dare get _any_ blood on my white ass carpet I swear to god. Sit the fuck back down and drink your coffee, don't threaten people."

Shiro relaxed, just slightly, giving the other man a long glare before sitting down on the islands stool, fingers tapping in a rhythm while he counted back from 10 over and over. Lance would reprimand him later, for sure but he had already turned his attention to the guy _he invited_ last night for their escapade. 

"As for you, Kevin. Please take your shit and go, you were here for a one-time thing and you are aware of this. So out! _Shoo_!" Lance waved his hand like _Kevin_ was a fly. Kevin grumbled some more choice words that Shiro had to restrain himself from reacting to and left, slamming the door. And then Lance turned right back to Shiro, frustration exerting and he swore up and down he could see it come off Lance's shoulders. "Takashi, what the hell is your issue?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You do! I know you do! Do not play these silly little games, Shiro. I'm fucking sore, my thighs hurt and they're so fucking crusty right now. There's still jizz leaking out of my ass, I haven't had my coffee either and I didn't get to do skincare last night and literally all of that thus far is _your_ fault!" He walked to the island, resting his elbows against the cool surface and his head on his hands while he stared Shiro down. "So talk."

Shiro snorted, steadily meeting his gaze then looking out to the window, tightening his grip on the mug. "I just-"

"Yes? You just _what_?"

"I don't want to fucking share you, ok?" Shiro's voice was loud, thunderous, and he shut his mouth quickly. Lance's eyes narrowed at him meanwhile, obviously engaged with what Shiro had to say. He knew Shiro had more to speak on and that icy blue gaze was giving him permission to speak or be dragged to hell and back. "I went into this thing earlier with an open mind, we've done this before and I'm perfectly aware of that and I _know_ that you wanted to be open to things which is fine on your end but, I am not ok with that anymore. Frankly, I wasn't ok with that from the get-go."

Lance was stunned, mouth opening and closing as he thought of something to say but Shiro beat him to the punch. "I want to be exclusive, I want to be more than that Lance. I don't think you understand how long I've had a thing for you and I was so elated when we slept together for the first time but when you suggested we remain fuck buddies that's like- that's worse than being friend zoned. I want to take you out on stupid dates and watch movies with you _without the fucking_. I do not like when these other guys call you a slut because you are so much _more_ than that, McClain." 

Shiro had to take a deep breath. Harboring feelings for months, getting yourself into the situation he did with the guy he liked _this much_ was an exhausting experience. They'd done group things before but it was never of his own desire, it was purely for Lance's. He wanted Lance to be happy- wanted to be the one to make him happy but not like this. "And I know this is a lot but like, I can't keep quiet on this. It fucking kills me."

The smaller man still remained silent, his gaze wandered over to something non-existent in a distant stare. His jaw clenched and unclenched, tongue moving inside his mouth. He was deep in thought and the seconds stretched to several minutes. Shiro prepared himself for rejection, for Lance to tell him about how he didn't see Shiro as something more than a dick to ride on- someone to use to his pleasure. Would he have been fine with that? No. But Shiro wondered the probability he'd still go on with the act anyway. But then Lance opened his mouth and let out a chuckle.

_Rejection for sure._

"I'll keep you on that, then. I want to go out tonight at Hunks restaurant and then I want to see that new superhero movie that's coming out."

_What._

"I-I'm sorry...I don't, uh, I don't understand."

Lance breathed through his nose and reached over the counter, bringing Shiro in for a chaste kiss. It burned on his lips and he yearned for more but he just, couldn't process what had just happened. "A date. That is what I want to do for a date. Tonight."

"So you'll...you'll go on a date with me? A _whole_ date?"

"Kashi." His perfectly plucked brow raised in a challenge. 

"Ok. Ok!" He yelled, jumping out of his seat and smile etched on his face. "I'll um- ok. I'm gonna uh...fuck." He walked around the island, grabbed Lance's face and kissed him again. No tongue, just the pressure of lips against lips with a smile still on his face. Lance's eyes fluttered shut, hand resting over his own. When Shiro pulled away he leaned his forehead against Lances, chest full and stomach swelling with butterflies. "M'gunna _so_ fucking hard, Lance. Get fucking ready."

Lance let out the ugliest laugh Shiro's ever heard but it was contagious. 

"Alright, Shirogane. Give me all you have."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to offer me any **constructive** criticism please do so in the comments below I'd love for any opportunity for me to grow as a writer. Don't forget to kudo on your way out! It gives me a lot of motivation to write more but you are in no way obligated to <3
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me elsewhere my twitter handle is @/DaddyBlaytz and my discord is Blaytz#7720.


End file.
